When Did This Happen?
by Serenity Prime
Summary: In which the nations meet Mexico and Philippines three children: Colima, Michoacán, and Guerrero and Spain is emotionally scarred


**I was googling Mexico's foreign relations and I came upon Mexico and Philippines' history and relations and whatnot and found out that Mexico's Filipino population resides in the three states of Colima, Michoacán, and Guerrero. My first thought was: OMG MY OTP HAS BABIES… Then I spoke to fellow Author Mad Writer in Manila about and we started talking about how Spain would react… Needless to say… I had too much fun coming up with this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. ****I ****only****own**** México, Colima, Guerrero, Michoacán, Jalisco, and Sinaloa.**

**The Philippines OC used in this is owned by Mad Writer in Manila**

* * *

It was quite hectic in the meeting when Michoacán and his two sisters entered.

"YOU FUCKING CHINO!" They heard their lovely mother yell. "STOP TRYING TO STEAL MY MARKET!"

"SHUT UP YOU HAG! HE OWES ME!" The Chinese man yelled.

"I told you we shouldn't have come." Guerrero stated with an annoyed tone. She fixed the bandana she wore on her head to keep her long raven black hair back.

Colima smiled brightly and said, "At least Jalisco and Sinaloa aren't here! And we get to see Papa!"

The two black haired teens stared at their brown haired sister.

"What! I haven't seen my Papa in forever." She said with a pout.

Michoacán sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I miss him too but I really don't want to deal with who spoils more or who is better at punishing us." He looked down at his cowboy boots and added, "But…"

"But…?" Colima and Guerrero chorused.

A deviant smirk came on his face as the meeting behind him fell to hell. "We can have a little fun."

"What kind of fun?" Guerrero asked with a growing smirk.

"I think I know!" Colima chirped with an innocent smile that was laced with dark intent. "I'll go first!" The girl fixed her bright red skirt and white shirt. She adjusted the flower she kept on her curly hair and gave them her trademark smile.

Philippines sat quietly while watching his girlfriend and his father figure argue about the American market. He would intervene but he enjoyed the scene before him.

"Daddy!" A sweet voice called causing him to look back.

"Colima…" He said staring at the happy girl for a bit.

"Don't be so formal!" She said in a childish voice while a pout formed on her face. "My name is Maria de Jesus."

"Well… WAIT! Why are you even here?" He asked actually processing that one of his three children with Mexico was there.

"I, Guadalupe, and Diego came to see you and Mommy and we also have to turn in our reports about Mafia activity and whatnot and we wanted to talk to you." She said with a huge smile.

"All three of you are here?" He asked slightly paling. It wasn't that he didn't love his children- oh no he adored them to no end- he was just afraid of having people know that he wasn't as catholic and Asian as he claimed to be.

The other two appeared behind her with smiles as well.

"Marianna!" He called really not wanting to deal with this at the moment.

Mexico stopped her fighting and turned to them. "… Shit…" She said. She fixed her braid and straightened her suit.

"Mommy!" Michoacán said with a huge smile. "It's been a while since we've seen you and daddy dressed so formal!"

"DADDY?" The rest of the nations except the Philippines and México chorused.

"Marianna… Matining… since when do you guys have kids?" India asked surprised.

"Don't answer that." Philippines stated.

"AY DIOS MIO Y MARIA PURISIMA." Spain cried when he saw the three. "You two have spawned?"

"Oh shut up Spain." Mexico said with an exasperated sigh.

"I will not! You two were bad enough but more of you!" He cried. "I mean come on!"

"Spain, you're being dramatic." Philippines stated.

"Oh so all those times when you were… wait! Did you two…? You two… You…"

"Meeting's over!" Mexico quickly announced.

"Mama…" Another female voice called.

"Fuck." Mexico muttered as she turned to see Jalisco and Sinaloa staring at them. "Whatever it is… I'll deal with it later."

The blonde male- Jalisco- starred with an amused grin. "I'll have the tequila ready!"

The black haired girl rolled her eyes and said, "Hey the puto-lover is here."

"Get out or la Llorona will get your asses tonight." Mexico hissed. The five states paled and quickly ran out. "That goes for you fuckers too."

All the other nations quickly ran out leaving Mexico and the Philippines.

"Wanna try for a fourth?" Mexico asked with a joking laugh.

"Ha-ha no, we might brake Spain." Philippines replied.

* * *

**That was fun… Spain might be emotionally scarred… Maybe I might make a full Fanfic based on this. **

**I don't know. Leave a review!**

**Spanish: Oh my god and Sainted Mary**


End file.
